In the prior art, there are a plurality of beverage brewing methods, and most of them are brewed with hot water. Taking coffee as an example, usually, coffee is brewed by adopting a plurality of methods including a method of dripping from a filter paper, a method of using an Italian-styled machine, and a method of siphon, all of these methods listed above are using boiling water for a brewing purpose. However, brewing coffee with boiling water, on one hand, due to a high temperature of the water, causing it easy to soak out a plurality of sour and bitter substances inside the coffee, thus affecting a taste of the coffee, on other hand, in summer, a cold beverage is more popular than a hot beverage.
So people starts to use cold water to brew beverages, such as a cold brewed coffee (Dutch coffee) or a cold brewed tea, and when using cold water to brew tea or coffee, due to a low tannin content being extracted, there is no taste of astringency, specifically, a Dutch coffee tastes more smooth and delicious, while a cold extracted tea tastes more sweet and fragrant. However, cold extraction method takes a pretty long time, for example, an ordinary Dutch coffee needs a brewing time of more than 12 hours. Such a long brewing time is not conducive to a large number of sales of cold extracted beverages.
Therefore, the current technology needs to be improved and developed.